Una Navidad para la familia Mellark
by Robyn Raven
Summary: La primera Navidad en Panem y como la familia Mellark-Everdeen la festeja. Esta historia forma parte del Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera". Regalo para Lauz9.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes que nada tengo que decir que esta historia me tentó desde un principio, vienen muy pocos detalles y no venía el género, así que me tenté a hacer algo -intento diría yo- de comedia xD Uno de mis favoritos, así qué, ¿Por qué no?

**Y el regalo es para… ¡Lauz9!**

Espero que te guste

Sé que no mencionaste nada de Effie pero me pareció buena idea agregarla.

_**Este fic es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"**_

_**Absolutamente nada me pertenece.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**_

•

― ¡Y aquí estamos! ― chilló Effie a la cámara ― La residencia Mellark-Everdeen ― señaló hacia la puerta de madera que estaba enfrente. Golpe tres veces antes de que una pequeña niña de ojos azules le abriera.

― ¡Mamá, la tía Effie ya llegó! ― gritó la pequeña, con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Qué tienes, pequeña? ― preguntó Effie, puso la cámara en un ángulo que el gesto que hacia la niña se grabara.

― Rye no entiende la explicación que le estoy dando.

― ¿Qué le explicas?

― Como hacer un pan, pero parece que no le interesa.

Effie subió la cámara cuando escuchó gritos de Katniss y Peeta en la sala.

― Katniss, ¿a cuántos grados te dije que iba a precalentarse el horno?

― No lo sé ― dijo ella, con un gesto idéntico a la niña.

― ¿Qué acaso no te importa el pan? ― exclamó el rubio, sorprendido.

― Ni como negar que no son sus hijos, ¿eh? ― la voz de Haymitch resonó en la habitación ― ¿Y tú que diantres haces? ― señaló a Effie y su cámara.

― Documento la Navidad ― chilló de nuevo ― Ahora, Peeta, di algo a la cámara.

― Hola, Effie, feliz Navidad ― sonrió ante ella.

― Tu Katniss.

― No pienso hablarle a una cámara ― dijo, con su rostro tan común de haber chupado un limón.

― Effie, ya apaga eso ― dijo Haymitch, arrebatándosela.

•••

Katniss estaba en la cocina, observando la receta para el pavo. Afortunadamente ella no haría sola la cena, su madre vendría a una visita rápida y se había ofrecido a ayudarla.

― Preciosa ― llamó Haymitch desde la puerta de la cocina ― es tu madre ― señaló el teléfono ― dice que los trenes se retrasaron así que tardará en llegar.

― ¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer? ― dijo frustrada, observando todos los alimentos.

― Yo tengo una idea ― sugirió Haymitch.

― Si piensas que haré toda la cena sola estás loco ― declaró la chica.

― Había pensado en hacer que Peeta cocinara todo.

― Oh ― sonrió ― excelente idea.

•••

― Gracias por ayudarnos, Peeta ― dijo Katniss, dándole el mandil.

― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó él, sacando el suyo de una puerta ― Ustedes dos me ayudarán ― señaló a Katniss y Haymitch.

― Oh, no, yo no me pondré a cocinar ― negó Haymitch ― Ni loco.

― Yo tengo que ir a cuidar a los niños ― Katniss corrió hacia la puerta antes de que Peeta le lanzara un pan ― Auch.

― Ninguno de los dos saldrá de aquí ― tomó otro pan entre sus manos, de forma amenazante ― Katniss, prepararas el ponche y la masa de galletas. Haymitch, tu prepararas el relleno para el pavo y te aseguraras de que Katniss no se coma los malvaviscos ― ella le da una mirada de furia ― Si te he visto como solo los pasas a tu boca. Ahora, cada me pregunta que tengan me la dicen. Y recuerden, la concentración es la clave.

•••

Effie se había llevado a los pequeños Mellark de compras, para distraerlos un poco y así disfrutar el tiempo con ellos, que no era mucho.

También estaba el hecho de que eran como sus sobrinos –porque era muy joven para ser abuela- y sentía que merecía llevarlos a disfrutar de las tiendas.

― Mira, Evening ― llamó a la niña ― ¿No te parece lindo este vestido? ― era rosa con un listón blanco en la cintura y hasta las rodillas. La niña hizo el típico gesto que había su madre al ver los vestidos que ella escogía para Katniss.

― Es muy… brilloso.

― Por eso es perfecto para ti ― explicaba Effie ― debes lucir preciosa para esta noche. Ve a probártelo.

La niña se apresuró hasta los cuartos.

― ¡Rye! ― gritó, no veía al niño rubio por ningún lado ― ¿No quieres un traje para lucir igual de apuesto que tu padre? ― el niño asintió levemente.

_Afortunadamente él tiene el carisma de Peeta_, pensó Effie.

Evening salía del probador cuando Effie casi se desmaya de la impresión.

― ¡Ay, pequeña! ― saltó, literalmente hasta ella ― ¡Estás preciosa!

― ¿De verdad lo crees, tía Effie?

― Por supuesto ― tomó la cámara en sus manos ― Vamos Evi, muéstrame tus mejores poses.

― Eres fea ― se burló Rye. Como hermano pequeño le encantaba molestar a su hermana.

― ¡Rye Mellark, discúlpate en este momento con tu hermana! ― gritó Effie.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es de la familia? ― Tantas ocasiones sus padres se lo habían repetido.

― Sí ― asintió Effie ― Y porque algún día tus padres estarán viejos y enfermos, y querrás que vivan con ella.

•••

Peeta se sentía en una nube cocinando junto con Katniss y Haymitch. Siempre había sentido la necesidad de pasar tiempo con ellos, dignos de una fotografía familiar. Aunque ellos se limitaran a responder a sus sonrisas con bufidos y quejas, las ignoró.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo disfrutaran tanto como él.

― Tss ― chitó Haymitch ― preciosa, el horno está caliente.

― ¿Y qué? ― preguntó de mala gana.

― Podrías arrojar a Peeta ahí… ya sabes.

― No me tientes, Haymitch.

― ¡Hemos llegado! ― chilló Effie con varias bolsas en sus brazos. Mentiría si dijera que eran regalos para todos, ya los había comprado desde antes y ¿por qué no? Las viejas costumbres de salir de compras no se perdían nunca.

― ¡Mami, mira! ― Saltó Evening, con un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros. ― Modelo 8976 con 70% de descuento ― dijo sonriendo.

― Evi no volverá a ver las ofertas de la misma manera ― sonrió orgullosa Effie, limpiándose algunas lágrimas. Siempre soñó con un momento así.

― Te ves preciosa, Evening ― dijo Katniss, cargándola entre brazos.

― ¿Cómo me veo, padre? ― dijo Rye, con un esmoquin negro y una corbata verde.

― Que galán, Rye ― se acercó a su hijo y revisó todas las bolsas. El más pequeño de los Mellark era reconocido por sus travesuras, era mejor no arriesgarse.

•••

― ¿Ustedes que dicen? ― preguntó a la pequeña Evening y a Katniss ― Me pongo el chaleco verde que me pica pero me hace ver más alta o el negro que me pica pero me hace ver más delgada.

― ¿Por qué no solo compras ropa de acuerdo a tu comodidad? ― preguntó Katniss.

― Niña, ¿pero en qué mundo vives?

― El negro, tía Effie, las etiquetas pequeñas son fáciles de esconder y así podrías devolverlo ― la niña sonrió, mientras Katniss la miraba interrogante, ¿de dónde su hija sacaría tales cosas?

Claro, como si tuviera que ir tan lejos…

Effie chilló emocionada, sentía que de nuevo se le saldrían las lágrimas ― Oh, a esta edad son como esponjas.

En eso, el timbre de su casa sonó.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Estar actualizando una historia de Navidad en Mayo es vergonzoso, pero es el precio por querer graduarse este semestre. XD

Lauz siento haberte tenido esperando por tantos meses, de verdad.

-Nada me pertenece.

**Navidad de la familia Mellark**

—¿Ya podemos abrir los regalos? —preguntó Rye, por quinta o tal vez décima vez, Haymitch había dejado de contar después de la tercera.

—No.

—Mamá, dile a papa que ya abramos los regalos.

—En cuanto acabemos de preparar de comer — dijo Katniss, sacando otra bandeja de panes del horno —, llegue la tía Johanna, tu abuela y terminemos de poner la mesa.

—Pero para eso falta mucho, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo sé.

—Oye, chico — le llamó Haymitch —, ¿por qué no vas con tía Effie?

—Tía Effie ya tiene una víctima para hablar de ropa…

—No es ninguno castigo hablar con Effie — dijo Peeta.

—Eso no dice mamá.

—Lo que dice mamá no siempre es cierto — contestó Haymitch.

—Pruébamelo.

—Ella dice que soy una molestia y no lo soy, ¿verdad? — preguntó Haymitch. El niño negó con la cabeza. —Lo ves, mamá no tiene razón.

•••

Con la madre de Katniss y Johanna ya en el Distrito la cena se hizo más rápido de lo que se tenía planeado. Cuenta minutos después ya se encontraban disfrutando del pavo, ensalada, puré de papa y chocolate caliente.

—¿Puedo tener más malvaviscos en mi chocolate? — preguntó la pequeña castaña.

—Ya tienes tres, cariño.

—Pero mamá tiene más de cuatro — Evening hizo un puchero al cual sabía que su padre no podía decir que no a nada. Se lo había enseñado su madre.

Como ya era de esperarse Peeta le dio más malvaviscos a su hija.

—Johanna, ¿cómo está el siete? — preguntó Effie.

—Igual que siempre, ya sabes, madera y todo eso — se encogió de hombros.

—Me enteré que estabas saliendo con alguien… — murmuró emocionada Effie sin poder ocultar su emoción. —Cuenta, cuenta.

—Su nombre es Roland… — antes de que Effie saltara de emoción en su asiento Johanna la paró — Y no, no estamos saliendo, solo nos vemos una que otra noche.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? — peguntó Peeta.

—Es dueño de una heladería. La primera vez que fui me regaló uno de sus mejores helados y así fue todos los días hasta que accedí a tener una cita con él.

—Aw, ¿a qué es adorable? — Effie dio saltitos en su asiento.

—Amor a primer helado, vaya… — dijo Katniss.

—Oye, nadie dice nada de ti y tu horno humano.

—No soy su horno humano — aseguró Peeta.

—Es verdad — dijo Rye —, en realidad es nuestro horno humano — se señaló a él y a su hermana.

•••

—Aquí tienes tu regalo, papá — dijo Evening, entregándole a Peeta una caja algo grande para que pueda ser cargada por una niña tan pequeña.

—Gracias, miel — algo apresurado comenzó a romper el papel que envolvía una caja de cartón, dentro había un escudo plateado y una estrella gigante en el centro. —¡Vaya! Un escudo… lo que siempre quise.

—Abuelo Haymitch me dio la idea — respondió sonriendo. —¿te gusta?

—Por supuesto. Lo que no entiendo es porque iba a necesitar un escudo.

—Haymitch dijo que podrían tener otro bebé porque no usaban protección — dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. —Y, no es por criticar su trabajo pero la última vez que tuvieron un bebé salió mal. — señaló a su hermano.

—Bendita la hora en la que sacó la sinceridad de Katniss — murmuró Johanna.

•••

—No llego a comprender en qué cabeza cabe regalar un aparato electrónico a una niña, Effie — le riñó Katniss.

—Solo exageras querida — dijo, restándole importancia. —Mira que adorable se ve tu hija.

—Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!

•••

—¿Qué esperas a abrirlo, descerebrada?

—Solo espero a que no vaya a explotar — respondió Katniss, mirando el pequeño paquete en sus manos.

—¿Es que no confías en mí?

—Te sorprenderías de mi respuesta…

—Ábrelo solamente.

—De acuerdo — con todo el cuidado del mundo comenzó a deslizar el papel, solo hasta dejar visibles unas pequeñas letras que revelaban el contenido. —No sé quién es Victoria o porque me regalas una caja con su secreto.

—Deberías usarlo con Peeta…

—¿Eh?

—Cuando estén solos…

—¿Disculpa?

—Y algo de ambiente — levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Se recordó que algún día de estos iba a matar a Johanna, pero hoy no, porque según Peeta no se asesina a personas en Navidad.

No todos quedaron satisfechos con sus regalos; entre próximas platicas de como nacen los bebés, niñas cantando todo el día y amenazas con una tira roja de tela que podría ser ropa interior solo les quedaba el recuerdo de contarlo en otra Navidad.

Porque Navidad no son los regalos.


End file.
